Más allá del arcoíris
by tulique
Summary: Conjunto de historias sueltas sobre cómo Nijimura y Akashi cada día se enamoran un poquito más el uno del otro. NijiAka.
1. Bufanda

Era en momentos así que Seijuurou daba gracias por su carácter calmado y diplomático. Desde luego, no querría por nada en el mundo echarle la risa a Shuuzou en la cara y soportar su berrinche correspondiente.

Aunque por ganas de reírse que no fuera.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Seijuurou con una sonrisa cortés.

—Oye, no pasa nada si no te gusta. Dímelo y punto.

Sería difícil que alguien viese esa bufanda de arcoíris y quisiese ponérsela. Espantosa, horrible o, como dirá el propio Shuuzou, _fea de cojones_. Claro que en esta ocasión no se iba a tirar piedras contra su propio tejado. Sería una bufanda que rozaba lo indecente —¿podía ser que la bufanda le causase ese picor en los ojos?—, pero la había preparado Shuuzou con todo su amor y, sí, poca habilidad.

—Desconocía esa faceta tuya —Seijuurou cogió La Bufanda y se la puso alrededor del cuello, pese a que ni hacía frío ni tenía ganas de que le saliese un sarpullido—. Veo que has sabido invertir bien la semana en casa de tu abuela.

—Qué gracioso eres —dijo Shuuzou con retintín. Seijuurou agachó la cabeza y sonrió—. ¿Sabes qué? Ella también te ha preparado algo. Mi abuela, digo.

Seijuurou lo observó sin saber qué decir. Shuuzou chasqueó la lengua y sacó de su bolsa infinita un par de guantes rojos —¡menos mal que había alguien en esa familia con buen gusto!— de aspecto suave y calentito.

—Oh, no tenía por qué… Muchas gracias, Shuuzou-san. Tendré que visitar a tu abuela para agradecerle el regalo personalmente.

—Sí, se muere por conocerte —Shuuzou siguió caminando a toda velocidad. ¿Tenía prisa? ¿O estaba nervioso por admitir tácitamente que no paraba de hablar de su novio a su familia?— ¿Sabes? No hace regalos así porque sí. Te considera parte de la familia. Bueno, y mis padres también.

—Y tus hermanos —Seijuurou sonríe al recordar los abrazos asfixiantes de los hermanos pequeños de Shuuzou. No sabía que le gustaban los niños hasta que los conoció.

—_Sí, y mis hermanos_.

Seijuurou se sintió feliz al lado de Shuuzou, con unos guantes hechos con amor y una bufanda que ya se ha convertido en su favorita. El amor era ciego, decían.


	2. Teatro

Esta vez Akashi ni intentó disimular la sonrisa que, poco a poco, le habían sacado las mánagers con sus cotilleos.

—¡La función de los de la clase de Nijimura-senpai empezará en diez minutos!

—Ah, sí, a la clase de Nijimura-san le tocó una obra de teatro, ¿no? —Momoi se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla, ladeando la cabeza con una mirada divertida— No me puedo imaginar a Nijimura-san como actor…

Bloc en mano, cartelito del consejo de estudiantes en el pecho, sonrisa de plástico. El cronista extraoficial del Evento Cultural de Teikou, Akashi Seijuurou, tenía un interés nulo en las actividades que las demás clases tuvieran que ofrecer. A fin de cuentas, él ya sabía de antemano que la clase 3-1 no había acabado los disfraces de romanos a tiempo o que una parte considerable del alumnado de 2-4 —el 30%, según sus estimaciones— intentaba eludir sus responsabilidades a toda costa.

Él ya lo sabía todo.

Bajó las escaleras, preguntándose qué papel tendría Nijimura en la función de su clase. Querría imaginárselo con leotardos, correteando de aquí para allá por el escenario y perjurándole amor eterno a alguna damisela —probablemente un chico disfrazado con una peluca improvisada—. No iba a descartar esa posibilidad. Podría ser, quizás, el superhéroe que se sacrificaba para rescatar a unos niños de una muerte segura.

A lo mejor era el general que guiaba a sus soldados a una victoria segura.

Akashi miró en su bloc de notas el nombre de la obra de teatro.

—"Los Tres Cerditos: Una Historia de Superación" —Akashi sonrió—. Interesante.

No le conmocionó, ni mucho menos, ver al capitán Nijimura como el lobo feroz —y pasota, para qué mentir— que aterrorizaba a los tres cerditos con amenazas y violencia gratuita. Uno de los cerditos, probablemente el mediano, tenía la misma mirada que Haizaki cuando Nijimura le ladraba su castigo por romper las reglas del equipo.

Y pensar que Akashi se había imaginado a Nijimura en escenarios donde salía como héroe triunfante. ¿Qué decía eso de Nijimura, el lobo feroz? ¿Convertía eso a Akashi en alguien tan incauto como Caperucita Roja?

—Soplaré y soplaré —dijo Nijimura con menos energía que Murasakibara tras salir del dentista—y esta casa… derribaré.

Lo que derribó, aparte del aburrimiento colectivo del público, fue el decorado. La agilidad de Nijimura en la cancha brillaba por su ausencia en el escenario, eso saltaba a la vista, y Akashi a duras penas pudo contener la risa.

Los espectadores, menos considerados, sí que rieron tanto como quisieron _y más_. No le extrañaría que estuviesen ahí Aomine y Haizaki aplaudiendo como focas ante el bochorno de su pobre capitán.

—Joder, Nijimura… —susurró uno de los cerditos mientras intentaba levantar a Nijimura del suelo.

—¿Quieres que te derribe a ti también o qué?

La función de Akashi, además de supervisar cada uno de los eventos, era evaluarlos. Una de las notas máximas la llevó la clase 2-3 —la de Nijimura, casualmente— por haber brindado un espectáculo repleto de humor.

—Nos habrás puesto buena nota, ¿no? —le preguntó Nijimura, salido de la nada, con el disfraz de lobo intacto.

—Por supuesto —Akashi prefirió no inspeccionar de cerca los bigotes mal dibujados de Nijimura. No iba a salir nada bueno de ahí—. Ha sido un espectáculo demoledor.

Nijimura no captó el humor sutil de Akashi.

—_Ya_. Oye, tú eres del consejo de estudiantes, ¿no? —se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga de la chaqueta y, sin proponérselo, se desmaquilló aún más. La cara de palo de Akashi no iba a resistir mucho más— ¿Sabes quiénes son los que se encargan del puesto de yakisoba?

—La clase 3-2. Según me ha comentado Murasakibara, la calidad del yakisoba es sublime.

—Perfecto. Tanto hablar de comida en la obra me ha dado hambre —Nijimura empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta. Akashi lo miró sin decir nada—. ¿Qué haces, Akashi? ¿Vamos o qué?

Había veces, como aquella, en las que Akashi se preguntaba por qué seguía el sendero que lo llevaría directo al lobo feroz. Habría sido más sencillo corregirle o, mejor aún, darle una excusa e ir luego él por su cuenta. ¿Qué decidió? Dar vueltas y vueltas alrededor de la escuela solo para pasar un rato más viendo cómo Nijimura se iba deshaciendo poco a poco de su disfraz. Momentos así le sacaban sonrisas que aún no sabría describir.

Esa era la prueba de que, por mucho que quisiese negarlo, Akashi era más incauto que Caperucita y los cerditos juntos.


	3. Barba

Que Akashi le pareciese adorable _muy de vez en cuando_ no significaba que fuese un angelito. Al contrario. Era el maquiavelismo en estado puro.

Tampoco eso significaba que Akashi tuviese mala fe. Que sí, era frío y calculador hasta tal punto que a veces Nijimura se cuestionaba si estaba hablando con un humano o un robot. Pero mal corazón, lo que se decía _mal corazón_, no lo tenía.

Quizás era la apariencia de Akashi la que confundía la mente de Nijimura. O ni eso. Akashi ya no era aquel niño bajito de ojos grandes y despiertos que lo perseguía de aquí para allá en Teikou. Era, si acaso, un chico _guapo_.

Guapo. _Akashi_. ¿Qué diablos le había pasado a Nijimura para que empezase a verle con esos ojos? Que ese crío había sido su capitán.

Suspiró. De nada servía lamentarse y darle vueltas a un asunto que no le iba a traer más que quebraderos de cabeza innecesarios. Tapó a Akashi, sentadito en el sofá como un bendito, y lo tapó con la primera manta que encontró en el armario.

—Y eso que te dije que no te quedaras sopa en el sofá… —murmuró Nijimura acariciándole la cabeza, pasando el pulgar por su mejilla.

No era tan suave como parecía. Por mucho que quisiese verle como un niño, era todo un hombrecito.

Un hombre, vale. Un _hombre_. No tenía por qué ser suave (a menos que fuese Kise, pero ese era otra historia) ni parecer más tierno que un oso de peluche.

(Pero lo era, he ahí el problema)

—Mierda —masculló con rabia.

Akashi, el bello durmiente por excelencia, ni se inmutó. Seguía con los ojos cerrados, la boca medioabierta, sin decir nada. ¿Se estaría haciendo el dormido?

En tal caso, le estaba haciendo un favor a Nijimura. Porque, la verdad, no sabría reaccionar si Akashi abriese los ojos y lo viese ahí plantado, delante de él, con la mirada de un hombre que era culpable _y lo sabía_.

¿Qué pensaría Akashi de él? Se creería que Nijimura era un chiste repetido hasta la saciedad y sin gracia. Desde luego, no había que ser un lince para darse cuenta de que Akashi ya no lo tenía en un pedestal.

_Aun así_, se decía a sí mismo Nijimura, _lo invité a cenar y vino_. Eso debía de ser una señal de que, como mínimo, un poco de cariño sí le tenía. Eso o nostalgia.

Nijimura suspiró. Una vez más. Se iría a dormir, evitaría que ciertos asuntos revoloteasen como polillas por sus sueños, y esperaría que el mañana le trajese algún tipo de respuesta. Le valía cualquier cosa.

Cualquier cosa.

* * *

><p>Ese "cualquier cosa" resultó ser un <em>nada de nada<em>. Vale, que era por la mañana y no hubo oportunidad de que sucediese _algo_ que le revelase la verdad absoluta. Ni siquiera Akashi estaba por la labor de cooperar, teniendo en cuenta que ahí estaba, tirado en el sofá al igual que ayer. Y, al contrario que a Nijimura, no le caía la baba.

—Elegante hasta cuando duerme… —Nijimura sonrió con lástima.

Le daba pena lo dolorido que parecía Akashi en sueños. Debía de ser por cómo su cuello se doblaba como un acordeón en el borde del sofá. Visto lo visto, Nijimura hizo lo más sensato: despertarlo.

—Akashi, eh —le meneó los hombros con suavidad, _por si las moscas_.

Akashi abrió los ojos despacio.

Vale. Cabe destacar un par de detalles: hasta hacía diez minutos, Akashi era una criatura inmaculaba que iluminaba el salón con su piel de marfil. Ahora, que estaba medio despierto, tenía unas bolsas horripilantes bajo los ojos y una barba incipiente que Nijimura habría jurado que no estaba ahí antes.

—Mmm.

Esas fueron las palabras sabias de Akashi al despertar.

—Menudas pintas… Eh, buenos días, ¿eh? ¿Qué quieres desayunar? ¿Te apetecen unas tostadas?

La ira muda de Akashi cayó de lleno sobre Nijimura. ¿Cómo? Seguía sin saberlo, pero el miedo estaba ahí y no tenía intención de marcharse de buenas a primeras.

—Oye, a mí no me mires así.

Nijimura estaba preparado, tanto física como psicológicamente, para darle una colleja a Akashi que le quitase la tontería de encima. No lo hizo. Más que nada porque a su mano le pareció una buena idea frenarse en seco en la mejilla peluda (¡que ahí antes no había nada!) de Akashi.

Era extraño, pero una parte de Nijimura —una muy ilógica e inquietante— quería saber un poquito más de este Akashi. Un Akashi con barba instantánea, tan perfecto como una mancha de café en una camisa blanca y con la elocuencia de un cangrejo.

Quería conocer todas y cada una de las facetas de un hombre que era un millar de rompecabezas a la vez.

—Quién diría que tendrías mal despertar.

—Mmmm —Akashi el Cromañón, _gruñendo_, posó su mano sobre la de Nijimura y cerró los ojos.

No se estaba enterando de _nada_. Pobre diablo. Menos mal que tampoco se estaba dando cuenta de la mirada de Nijimura, que parecía haber entendido lo que su cerebro —o su corazón, la parte más lenta del cuerpo— aún no quería comprender.

La respuesta seguía ahí, ante sus narices. Ya solo faltaba encontrar la pregunta.


	4. Pijama

Pudo sobrevivir a un Akashi vestido como un niño bien —que era lo que era, por otra parte—, a un Akashi acalorado tras salir de la ducha y, bueno, _a Akashi en general_. Quién le habría dicho que invitar a su antiguo compañero de equipo a casa iba a traerle tantos quebraderos de cabeza. Lo que condujo a Nijimura a una locura de la que no podría regresar jamás, por mucho que lo intentase, era tener ante sus narices a Akashi con su pijama.

—Qué imprudencia. Creo que he olvidado mi pijama en casa —había explicado Akashi con total naturalidad.

Imprudencia fue dejarle un pijama de los suyos y ver cómo las mangas eran un poco largas de más. O cómo se tenía que estar levantando el pantalón cada dos segundos. Su encanto, que no eran poco, habría subido como la espuma de no haber cometido la desfachatez de hacerse el majestuoso. Más que un abrazo, lo que Nijimura quería darle ahora era un copón.

Akashi acababa de arruinarle una de las fantasías eróticas que no sabía que tenía. Aunque, bien pensado, lo alarmante habría sido que se hubiese pegado a él con ojillos suplicantes y voz melosa. Tampoco se habría opuesto a esa idea, que conste.

* * *

><p><em>Intentaré por todos los medios que la próxima historia sea más larga. ¡Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y favs!<em>


	5. Té

Seijuurou se preguntó cómo era posible que Shuuzou, para ser alguien que se consideraba a sí mismo ordinario, tuviese tantos secretos asombrosos que revelar al mundo. Uno de ellos, sin ir más lejos, era el enigma del té.

Era inconcebible que una persona pudiese preparar un té tan atroz.

—Ten cuidado, que quema —Shuuzou dejó el cuenco sobre el escritorio _con cuidado_ (cayeron un par de gotas de todos modos)—. ¿Aún te queda mucho? Llevas toda la tarde aquí encerrado y, como sigas así, te va a dar un soponcio.

—No necesitas preocuparte.

El sabor estremecedor del té lo mantendría despierto toda la noche.

(Eso, por supuesto, a Shuuzou no se lo confesaría)

Dijese lo que le dijese, Shuuzou se mantenía en sus trece de _preocuparse_ sin motivo alguno. Seijuurou estaba bien. Estaba acostumbrado a trabajar de sol a sol, ya fuese como estudiante, capitán o empresario. Aun así, era gratificante sentir el afecto sincero de Shuuzou —que ahora ponía una mueca cargada con una buena dosis de descrédito—, en pequeños detalles como ese.

Además, aquel té no era _tan_ espeluznante como el que le había preparado por la mañana.

—Lo digo en serio —Seijuurou acarició con su mano la de Shuuzou, que seguía posada sobre la silla—. Muchas gracias por el té.

—Si necesitas algo, avísame, ¿eh? Que yo aún voy a estar un rato más viendo la tele.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —Seijuurou le dedicó una sonrisa que había sido resplandeciente de no ser por su mirada cansada. Tal vez Shuuzou tuviese razón, después de todo.

—Bien. Sigue con lo tuyo, pero no te quedes hasta muy tarde.

Al cabo de un par de horas, Shuuzou regresó con otra cuenca de té. Seijuurou sonrió. El sabor seguía mejorando a ritmo moderado (ya no llegaba al nivel de Momoi), pero lo que realmente daba calor a Seijuurou en aquella noche helada fue el beso que Shuuzou le dio en la mejilla.

—Ya me voy a dormir, que mañana toca madrugar y me estoy cayendo de sueño.

Oh. Conque Shuuzou estuvo esperando _otra vez_ por Seijuurou en vez de acostarse a su hora. ¿Quién de los dos era el que tenía derecho a preocuparse?

—Creo que yo también iré a descansar. A fin de cuentas, podré terminar lo poco que queda a primera hora de la mañana.

Era adorable cuando Shuuzou quería exclamar un "¡de puta madre!" y se lo callaba para no sonar soez.

—Entonces… ¿vamos a cama? Echo de menos eso de despertarme y ver tus pelacos en la almohada.

—Shuuzou-san… —Seijuurou logró reprimir una risa mientras Shuuzou pasaba el brazo por su cintura— Espera un momento. Aún tengo que acabar el té.

Ese té no ganaría ningún concurso ni su sabor permanecería impregnado para siempre en el paladar de Seijuurou; aun así, era el té que Shuuzou le preparó a él. Solo por eso era el mejor del mundo.


End file.
